As is well known, it is important that significant care be exercised in polishing and maintaining the cleanliness of the exterior surfaces of vehicles such as automobiles in order to preserve the service life and appearance of the painted and plated parts. The accomplishment of this, however, is at best somewhat difficult due to the irregular and intricate designs of many of such parts and the assembled combinations thereof.
The accumulations of foreign matter including dried wax in the many corners and crevices that are present on the exterior surfaces of an automobile are generally not accessible to the varied assortment of brushes, sponges and the like typically used for washing and/or polishing automobile surfaces. Heretofore, a variety of devices, including brushes intended for multiple purposes and for use on components of various forms and shapes have also been known such as disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 216,123 to Zuenkeler; U.S. Pat. No. 1,012,281 to Schiebel; U.S. Pat. No. 1,409,229 to Moore; U.S. Pat. No. 1,510,898 to Nikicser; U.S. Pat. No. 2,190,277 to Viragh; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,842,132 to Wells. However, none of these devices are particularly adapted for polishing the exterior surfaces of automobiles or for removing foreign matter accumulated in inaccessible areas on such surfaces. In fact, it is noted that some of the devices disclosed include components which could be harmful to the painted or plated exterior surfaces of an automobile.